This proposal aims to determine the role of haptic feedback in telerobotic repair of an intra-cardiac defect. We will first develop the techniques for performing an atrial septal defect repair in an animal model utilizing cardiopulmonary bypass and then we will assess the impact that the presence or absence of haptic feedback has on the facility of ASD repair. In the first phase, the animal model will be developed including cannulation for cardiopulmonary bypass with access via femoral and jugular veins, determination of optimal port position for access to the right atriums, optimizing position of the robotic arms for manipulation of atrium and atrial septum as well suturing within the atrium. In the second phase, the role of haptic feedback providing the surgeon information regarding tissue tension in order to facilitate repair and minimize trauma to the cardiac tissues will be assessed utilizing the previously developed model. The initial experiments will be done with an open chest model and subsequently a port access procedure will be developed.